El secreto jamás contado de Draco Malfoy
by Jess Malfoy-Zabini-Nott
Summary: Scorpius le dice a su padre que ama a Rose Weasley, y Draco le confiesa algo que su hijo jamás hubiera creído posible. Draco-Hermione/Scorpius-Rose Oneshoot
1. El secreto jamás contado de Draco Malfoy

Reeditado: no cambié la historia. Sólo corregí errores de redacción e ideas, que en mi opinión, tenía que cambiar.

**El secreto jamás contado de Draco Malfoy**

_**Scorpius POV:**_

Estoy cursando quinto año de Hogwarts. En estas vacaciones de Navidad, al igual que otras tantas, regresé a la Mansión Malfoy para festejar la fecha con mi padre, Draco, y con mi madre, Astoria. Durante las dos semanas que pasé aquí, mi abuela, Narcisa, se pasó a visitarme y traerme regalos unas cuantas veces. El padre de mi padre, Lucius, está en Azkaban con los Aurors. De vez en cuando, mi padre va a visitarle. Nunca he hablado mucho del tema con él, pero sé que a pesar de todo, lo sigue queriendo. Daphne, mi tía, me tiene harto: vive cargoseándome y diciéndome que de grande voy a tener a todas las mujeres a mis pies, que voy a ser un buen candidato. Vale, no es que no me guste que me diga aquellas cosas, pero ya se está volviendo…algo (muy) pesada. Con los mejores amigos de mi padre, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott, tengo una excelente relación. Con mi padre, por suerte, me llevo muy bien. Mamá y Narcisa me dicen que papá es excelente como tal porque se prometió a sí mismo que nunca sería como Lucius. En el colegio tengo buenos amigos. Quedé en la casa de Slytherin, y sin embargo me llevo muy bien con los alumnos de las demás casas. Incluso me llevo bien con los hijos de Potter, Weasley y Granger. Todos ellos quedaron en Gryffindor, incluso Albus Severus, quien al igual que su padre, parece tener bastantes características de mi casa. La directora es McGonagall. Esa mujer, parece no envejecer nunca, casi diría que promete ser tan buena como Dumblodore. Tras 34 años de la caída de Voldemort, los mortífagos se esfumaron y no hay mal mayor que amenace el mundo mágico. Mi padre y el resto de los mortífagos que lo siguieron por obligación, fueron perdonados. Lo que me sorprende, es que cuando Voldemort se esfumó, se borraron todas las marcas tenebrosas…casi diría que se trata de un milagro, pero no sé si creo en esas cosas. Los prejuicios contra los que no son Sangre Pura, continúan, y yo sigo siendo uno de los pocos descendientes de una familia completamente Pura. Ron Weasley cortó con esa excelencia al tener hijos con Hermione. Muchos se quejan de aquello, sin embargo yo no le veo el lado malo, después de todo: se casó con la mujer que amaba ¿o no?

Todo indica que tengo la vida perfecta, que tengo que ser feliz. Pero para mí, no todo es color de rosa. Desde primer año que sigo enamorado de la misma chica, desde primer año sólo suspiro por ella. Pero los prejuicios de mi familia y mi cobardía, no me permiten hacer algo al respecto. Cada vez puedo controlar menos mis sentimientos, y cada vez siento más deseos de tenerla a mi lado: amo con toda mi alma a Rose Weasley. Desde el instante que la vi en el tren, el primer día de clases, supe que lo hacía. Y no sé qué hacer…es decir, no tenemos una mala relación, si nos cruzamos por el pasillo, nos saludamos, somos capaces de conversar como gente civilizada, pero nunca me animé a demostrarle nada.

Es el último día de vacaciones, y estoy sobre el césped observando lago. Necesito meditar, siento que no puedo más con la situación. El dolor que se forma en mi pecho es cada vez mayor. Me sobresalto cuando noto que mi padre se sienta a mi lado. Por un instante no me dice nada, pero luego interrumpe el silencio para preguntarme:

-Hijo, ¿Qué te anda pasando? ¿Por qué estás tan desanimado?

-No lo entenderías…-niego con la cabeza.

Mi padre se ríe levemente.

-¿Por qué no me pones a prueba?-dice, alzando una ceja. Me mira y yo pestañeo.

Me mantengo callado unos segundos y luego confieso:

-Vale, estoy enamorado de una chica…

-¿Y qué pasa con ella? ¿No te presta atención? ¿Te rechazó?-mi padre me observa e intenta descifrar mi expresión.

-No, no…nada de eso…nos llevamos muy bien.

-¿Pero?

-Pero nunca me animé a confesarle lo que siento.-suspiro.

-Ajá…y dime, ¿Cómo pretendes saber lo que siente si tu no te arriesgas?

-No es tan fácil, papá.-me quejo, cortante.

-¿Por qué no?-insiste. No sé por qué le importa tanto, aún así le respondo.

-Porque no sé si está bien. Es decir, ella está en Gryffindor, no es Sangre Pura, y sé lo mucho que es importante la pureza de la sangre para ti y para mamá…

Mi padre me observa, parece saber de quien hablo.

-¿Quién es la chica, Scorpius?-pregunta, seriamente.

-Rose Weasley-le digo, sin mirarlo. Me da vergüenza hacerlo, así que me limito a clavar mi vista en el césped.

Mi padre calla un instante.

-¿La quieres en serio?

-La amo-me limito a responder. Empiezo a arrancar hierbas del suelo, nervioso. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, ya le confesé quién era.

-Y dime una cosa, hijo ¿Se parece a su madre?-levanto las cejas, su pregunta me parece extraña.

-Los profesores y los demás dicen que ella se parece tanto a su madre como yo a ti o como Albus Severus Potter a su padre.-respondo.

-Hijo…quiero que me prometas una cosa.-cierro los ojos con fuerza. Ya está, se ha acabado. Le he contado a mi padre y él por nada en el mundo me permitiría estar con ella. No le respondo, no quiero escuchar. Mi padre interrumpe el silencio-Hijo, prométeme que si en verdad le quieres, lucharás por ella. No dejes que nadie ni nada te prive de aquello.-me mira fijamente- Si tú la amas, conquístala, sin importar los prejuicios de la gente, sin importar lo que tu madre o yo digamos al respecto.-Vale, aquella no es la respuesta que esperaba escuchar. ¿Mi padre, Draco Malfoy, aconsejándome que luchara por Rose Weasley, una sangre mestiza, y la hija de una mujer la cual había odiado?

-¿Qué?-pregunto atónito.

-Lo que te dije. Scorpius, yo te contaré algo ¿sí? pero me tienes que prometer que no se lo contarás a nadie. Mucho menos a Astoria ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

**Draco POV**

Miro a mi hijo. Me mira ansioso, esperando a que hable.

-Bien. Sucede que cuando yo estudiaba en Hogwarts, me odiaba con Potter, Weasley y Granger.

-Eso ya lo sé, padre-me dice Scorpius.

-Déjame terminar.-le pido-Como iba diciendo…siempre teníamos peleas….discusiones…e incluso llegamos a agredirnos físicamente-no aclaro que quien me pegó en realidad fue Hermione, me da vergüenza que mi hijo sepa que una mujer me pegó.-Intentaba hacerles la vida imposible. Pero, lo que nadie, _nadie-_repito, haciendo énfasis-sabía, es que yo estaba profundamente enamorado de Hermione Granger.

-¡¿Qué, qué?!-exclama mi hijo con los ojos abiertos como platos.-¡Es una broma! ¡¿No es así?!

-No.-contestó-Yo la amaba. Pero no podía luchar contra mis costumbres, contra las creencias de mi padre, contra Slytherin…-suspiro-La amaba en serio. Y hoy en día, sigo conciente que nunca me sentiré así por nadie más. Nunca querré tanto a alguien como la quise a ella. Sin embargo, me alegro que esté con Weasley. Ron es un buen hombre, la merece…pero yo fui cobarde y no hice nada al respecto. Por eso, quiero que me prometas que no harás lo mismo que yo, que no te arriesgarás a perder a la mujer que amas por miedo a lo que digan los demás. Pelea por ella, hijo.

-Padre, ¿tú no la quieres a mamá?

-Sí que la quiero, hijo. Pero no es lo mismo que sentía por Granger. Por eso quiero que no digas nada.

-¿Y alguna vez estuviste con ella?-Yo le sonrío y le digo:

-No, nunca. Ahora, vete. Ve a preparar tus cosas que mañana tienes que volver al colegio temprano.

Scorpius se levanta, me toca el hombro y se va de allí dejándome solo. Sin embargo, le mentí, distorsioné la verdad, por que si bien no tuve ninguna relación con ella, conseguí su amor una noche. Cierro mis ojos y puedo volver a vivir aquel momento.

_Estaba en sexto año, y mi padre me había obligado a convertirme en un Mortífago: me decía que aquella era la única manera para mantener a salvo la familia. El deber que me había encomendado Voldemort me estaba volviendo loco y la situación se me estaba yendo de las manos. Había fracasado dos veces y no sabía qué más hacer. Me sentía impotente y tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Lloraba seguido, me sentía débil y no podía compartir mi angustia con nadie. Lo peor de todo, es que no lo quería seguirlo, en serio no lo hacía, pero estaba obligado a servirlo. Aunque odiara a Dumblodore, no lo quería matar. La marca tenebrosa que me había marcado Voldemort, y me ataba a él y a los demás mortífagos, me daba asco. Sentía rechazoy repugnancia por mí mismo…pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para negarme: me habían amenazado con dañar a la gente que quería._

_Una noche, harto de no poder conciliar el sueño, decidí escaparme de mi cuarto para ir a pasear por los jardines. Estaba estrellado, y el aire fresco me ayudaba a dejar mi mente en blanco. Caminaba por el césped húmedo a causa del rocío, cuando escuché algo que llamó mi atención: eran sollozos. Sigilosamente, me acerqué hacia el sonido, y cuando vi quien lo emitía me quedé helado. Hermione Granger lloraba, silenciosamente, sentada junto a uno de los muros del jardín, con la cabeza entre las piernas. No sólo me desconcertó ver lo destrozada que estaba, sino que también me sorprendió el hecho de que haya estado fuera de su Sala Común en aquel horario, violando las normas._

_-Sangre Sucia-fue lo único que me salió decir._

_Hermione me miró, sobresaltada. Evidentemente no me había escuchado acercarme a ella. Ella en lugar de responderme, me fulminó con la mirada._

_-¿Por qué lloras, Granger?-pregunté._

_Ella seguía sin responderme. Vacilé un instante y luego me senté a su lado._

_-Déjame adivinar. Tiene que ver algo con Weasley y Brown ¿No?_-_Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza._

_-Lo odio-me dijo._

_La observé fijamente. Sus ojos seguían desbocando lágrimas y su rostro estaba empapado en ellas. Le sequé el rostro con mis dedos y le acomodé un mechón del cabello atrás de la oreja, sin dejar de observarla. Hermione levantó ligeramente la cabeza para devolverme la mirada. Me sentí débil. Y no débil como me sentía con la situación que estaba viviendo, sino débil por el hecho de saber que en aquel momento no podría luchar contra mis impulsos._

_Acerqué mi rostro hacia el de ella. Nuestras narices se rozaban y nuestras bocas estaban separadas por un espacio casi nulo. A aquella escasa distancia, pude notar las pequeñas gotas de sal que prendían de sus largas pestañas. Le tomé la cara con una de mis manos y le acaricié la piel con el pulgar. Entregándome a mi deseo, presioné suavemente mis labios contra los de ella. Antes de poder darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me descubrí a mí mismo besándola con suavidad y con ternura, pero con desesperación. Hermione me respondía tímidamente. Coloqué mi otra mano sobre su nuca y la atraje más hacia mí. Ella se aferró a mi cuello y enredó sus dedos en mi pelo. Estaba acallando en aquel profundo beso, todo lo que había sentido por ella desde que la conocí, todo mi dolor, todo mi amor. Lentamente, dejé de besarla y me quedé observándola._

_-Sabes que no se puede entrar nadie ¿no?-le pregunté._

_-Sí, lo sé, Malfoy.-respondió, sacudiendo su cabeza._

_Apoyé mi cabeza sobre el muro y confesé:_

_-Odio esta situación. Es una mierda._

_Hermione me miró sorprendida cuando descubrió que mis ojos también estaban llorosos. No sé por que lo hice, pero me levanté la manga y le mostré mi marca. Sin embargo aquello no le sorprendió, lo sabía, y también sabía por lo que estaba pasando._

_-¿Por qué simplemente no le dejas de seguir?_

_-No es fácil, Granger. No puedo dejarlo.-sacudí la cabeza._

_-¿Por qué no? Es decir, sé que debe ser difícil, pero tiene que ver alguna forma._

_-No, Granger, créeme que no. Me amenazaron con destruir a toda la gente que quiero._

_-¿A quiénes?-quiso saber ella._

_-A mi madre, a Blaise y Theo, a Pansy…-dije-. A ti._

_Al escuchar lo último, Hermione me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Sonriéndole con tristeza le dije:_

_-¿Tan inteligente eres y nunca te diste cuenta que desde hace años que vivo enamorado de ti?_

_-Yo no…-comenzó a decir._

_-También es mi culpa.-la interrumpí-Pero comprende que no podía hacer nada. Debía seguir las costumbres de mi familia, y no hay un día que no me arrepienta de no poder haberte confesado todo lo que sentía. Ahora es muy tarde, lo comprendes, no?_-_Ella asintió._

_-Lo sé. Tengo que confesar que yo también siento cosas por ti.-dijo- Supongo que en este aspecto, no tengo la valentía Gryffindor-agregó, en voz baja._

_-Granger. ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo? Nunca más voy a tener esta oportunidad, nunca más podré besarte. Déjame tenerte hasta que amanezca, por favor, sé mía por lo que queda de la noche.-Ella me respondió acercándose a mí lado y dándome un beso en la comisura de mis labios._

_Nos acostamos sobre el césped y la abracé. Hermione respondió a mi gesto, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Nos quedamos el resto de la noche abrazándonos, acarcíandonos y besándonos. Cuando las primeras luces del día iluminaron el alba, supimos que debíamos separarnos, que debíamos continuar nuestro camino._

_-Nunca me olvidaré de esto, Hermione.-le confesé._

_Pude notar que le sorprendió que la llamara por el nombre._

_-Yo tampoco, Draco.-me contestó._

_La besé lentamente por una última vez y luego nos despedimos. Si bien el resto del año nos cruzamos por los pasillos sin mirarnos con odio, nunca más pudimos volver a compartir algo así_

Despierto del trance. Pude revivir aquella escena como si hubiese sucedido ayer. Sin dudas, el beso que le di a Hermione, 25 años atrás, fue el mejor que alguna vez di en mi vida.

Sonrío levemente de medio lado como siempre hago, por que comparto un secreto con Hermione Granger: un secreto que nunca olvidaré.


	2. Nota de la autora

Nota de la autora:

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el fic. Me pareció interesante la idea de Draco diciéndole a Scorpius que luchara. ¡Dejen sus reviwes! Y espero que les haya gustado. =)


End file.
